The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky FC ( FC), localised in North America and Europe as The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky, is the first instalment in the Kiseki series and the first instalment of the Liberl arc. Trails in the Sky FC was originally released as Eiyuu Densetsu VI: Sora no Kiseki for Windows on 24 June 2004. A port for the PlayStation Portable was released in Japan on 29 March 2006. Through a collaboration with XSEED, this PSP version was localizaed and released as The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky in North America 29 March 2011 and in Europe, published by Ghostlight Games, on 4 November 2011. XSEED released an upgraded PC version of the game through Steam on 29 July 2014, which makes use of the high-resolution assets of the PlayStation 3 release, which released only in Japan on 13 December 2012. An upgraded port of the PSP version as part of Chara-Ani's 'Evolution series' for PlayStation Vita was released on 11 June 2015. Synopsis Setting Trails in the Sky FC follows the journey of Estelle and Joshua Bright, as they train to become bracers in the Liberl Kingdom. As such, they travel through the five regions of Rolent, Bose, Ruan, Zeiss, and finally Grancel. Their journey through the regions has them encountering challenges they must solve as they pursue the rank of senior bracer. From the small-scale theft of an expensive crystal to the country-wide military coup of Liberl, they encounter all facets of the Liberl of S.1202. This is the first game on the continent of Zemuria, and it sets up many things seen in the next game Trails in the Sky SC, as well as in every future installment of the Kiseki series. Plot Prologue - A Father's Love, a New Beginning In S.1197, young Estelle Bright is at the Bright Family House one night when Cassius Bright returns home from business. Cassius brought home a hurt boy with black hair and amber eyes, Joshua Astray. Cassius adopts Joshua into the Bright family while Estelle "interrogates" him. Five years later in S.1202, Estelle awakens to Joshua playing The Whereabouts of Light on his harmonica on the day the two of them are to take the test to become junior bracers. After Cassius gives 500 Mira to Estelle to buy a copy of Liberl News - Issue 1 from Rinon General Goods while they are in town, they head out to the City of Rolent to meet their mentor Scherazard Harvey at the Rolent Bracer Guild. They speak to Aina briefly before heading upstairs to interrupt Schera doing a Tarot card reading. Schera explains what they will do for the bracer test and allows Estelle and Joshua to review details about orbments, the Bracer Guild, and the Liberl Kingdom. Schera skips to the practical training portion of the junior bracer test. Estelle receives a Bracer Notebook from Aina and accepts the quest "Training: Retrieval". Then they cross the street to Melders Orbal Factory and can review details on Combat Orbments, Orbal Arts, quartz, and sepith with Melders. After allowing them to set up their combat orbments, Schera drags Estelle to the sewer entrance to do the quest in the Rolent Sewers, retrieving the contents of the chest at the end. Before going in they receive the Monster Book and 3 Tear Balm items. They fight 5 scripted battles to introduce attacking, Arts, Crafts, S-Crafts, and Battle Order Bonuses, the last one guarding the quest item. They successfully retrieve the quest item, 2 sealed small boxes. They return to the guild, report the quest, and head upstairs to receive their Junior Bracer Emblems from the small boxes. They are now junior bracers. Estelle and Joshua, on their way home, are interrupted by Aina with a quest to retrieve Luke and Pat from Esmelas Tower. They head to the second floor of the tower, find the kids, and save them from a set of monsters. Estelle scolded them and almost gets ambushed by more monsters, but Cassius shows up to save the day. At the end of the day, Cassius says he has to head out on business and leave some bracer work in Liberl, some with Estelle and Joshua and some with Schera. The first job is to head out to Perzel Farm and take care of monsters destroying their crops. They do their rounds at night after conversations involving their feelings during the day. They take down the monsters and decide whether they should be exterminated, but ultimately are let to run away. The second job is from Rolent's Mayor Klaus, who wants them to retrieve a valuable Septium Crystal from Malga Mine. They retrieve the Esmelas Crystal from Mine Chief Gaton and then must rescue the 5 miners working on the lower level as well as escort Gaton out due to a cave-in that leads to monsters pouring in. They interrupt a girl in a Jenis Royal Academy outfit, Josette Haar, when returning with the crystal. The crystal was to be a gift from Rolent for the Queen's 60th Birthday Celebration in 6 months. The third job is to escort a reporter and his camerawoman, Nial Burns and Dorothy Hyatt, to the top of Esmelas Tower to get pictures of the device on top. After meeting Dorothy in the Melders Orbal Factory, they head up and encounter a lone scholar, Professor Alba. Professor Alba enthusiastically explains his interest in archeology and ancient artifacts such as the Tetracyclic Towers and the Sept-Terrion. The bracers escort Nial, Dorothy, and Professor Alba from the tower after their jobs are done. Returning to the guild, Mayor Klaus bursts in exclaiming that he had been robbed while he was out speaking to Father Divine. No one was hurt, but the bracers are to begin an investigation to find out what happened. They head to the Mayor's Residence and determine that someone got into the house on the second floor to break into the safe and steal the Esmelas Crystal. The culprits were likely 3 or 4 people, one of them being short, and evidence suggested that at least one had visited recently due to the method used to open the safe. They also discover a Servais Leaf in the attic where the mayor's family members were locked up. The evidence leads them to the conclusion that Josette is a suspect. Since Josette had checked out of Hotel Rolent and didn't pass through the Rolent Landing Port, they figured there was another place she arrived from. The Servais Leaf was a clue that she had been to Mistwald Forest. Estelle, Joshua, and Schera go to Mistwald Forest and encounter the Sky Bandits, including Josette, who turns out to be Josette Capua, deep within. They recover the stolen crystal, but Kyle Capua arrives with their airship and allow them to escape. Estelle and Joshua get a recommendation from the Rolent Bracer Guild for their promotion to senior bracers. They need to travel to the other branches in Liberl to be promoted. After this, they get a call that the airliner Linde had disappeared over the Bose region. Since Cassius was to leave on the Linde for business, this worries Estelle and Joshua who wanted to share their successes with their dad and decide what to do next. Chapter 1 - Disappearance of the Linde Estelle, Joshua, and Schera have dinner at the Bright Family House. Estelle decides they will walk to the Bose region to continue their journey, since airliners are downed while the army investigates the disappearance of the Linde. Schera says she'll tag along. In the morning, Schera and Aina discuss a job she's working on as Estelle mourns the loss of her mother Lena Bright on the clock tower 10 years prior. The three of them cross into the Bose region. They encounter Grant escorting a cargo truck past towards Grancel because of downed airliners. They meet Lugran in the Bose Bracer Guild, who explains the situation in Bose: General Morgan, who is in charge of the army in Bose, is not sharing any information with the general public (or the guild, considered civilian and personally disliked by Morgan) about the state of their search for the Linde. Additionally, the army is restricting civilians (and the guild) from entering areas they are investigating, causing contention with the guild. Lugran informs them of the way forward, which is to meet Mayor Maybelle, who has a request for them. Estelle and Joshua transfer their junior bracer registration to the Bose region so they can accept bracer jobs before heading out. The three of them check the Mayor's Residence, then the Bose Chapel (and encounter Lila), and then find Maybelle in Bose Market scolding some merchants. Maybelle introduces herself and they go meet at the Anterose Restaurant, where Maybelle explains how she owns Bose Market, inherited from her late father. Maybelle directly requests that the bracers investigate the disappearance of the Linde, because she believes bracers would be better suited to solving the mystery than the army. She writes a letter to give to General Morgan at Haken Gate, the gate between Liberl and Erebonia, to allow them to get the investigation status. The party of three arrive at Haken Gate without incident to find that General Morgan is out. They remove their bracer badges to try to avoid further incident. So they wait in the inn and bar at Haken Gate, and encounter a peculiar blond-haired traveler from Erebonia. He pursues a unique conversation until the sentry informs them the general has returned. The traveler follows them out as if invited along, to the party's annoyance. He is shooed back into the bar. Because it's a request from Morgan's childhood friend Maybelle, as well as being the mayor, and because they didn't mention they are bracers, General Morgan agrees to disclose the entire situation. The Linde disappeared on the way to Rolent after taking off from the Bose Landing Port. Morgan does not believe it crashed or anything involving monster behavior occurred, or else they would have found the crash. The party, which Morgan only knows as civilian messengers of Maybelle, conclude with the possibility that someone hijacked the airship for the cargo or to demand ransom for the passengers and that the Imperial Army could involved. Morgan confirms that was his conclusion as well, but is suspicious of the party's quick conclusion. Morgan continues to say that it was not the Imperial Army as the Capua Family, the Sky Bandits, sent a letter to the Royal Family and Orbalship Co. claiming responsibility and demanding a ransom. Estelle has a slip of the tongue and reveals the party as those who encountered the Capuas in Rolent. Morgan throws them out for being deceitful bracers, and argues fiercely in the courtyard with Schera about military incompetency, guild incompetency, and secrecy of information. The traveler from Erebonia interrupts the argument with a verse of Amber Amour, accompanied by his lute. The mood changed, Morgan leaves to return to his duty, with the order to not let the bracers in again. The party, trying not to acknowledge the traveler, return to the bar to discuss returning to Bose with the information they did gather. The traveler joins them and finally introduces himself as Olivier Lenheim, a wandering bard and musician. After some introductions and a "normal" conversation with Olivier, he joins the party as he's also heading to Bose and would like to accompany them. Where do you hide an airship? Chapter 2 - Madrigal of the White Magnolia play scene Chapter 3 - The Black Orbment bath house scene Final Chapter - Turmoil in the Royal City tournament scene oh and some coup or something Development After the release of Eiyuu Densetsu V: Umi no Oriuta for PC in 1999, Falcom made the decision to not further develop the world of Gagharv and started working on a new world.http://www.4gamer.net/games/242/G024286/20140127031/ For this world they borrowed a number of components from the Gagharv trilogy, such as villages filled with people that you can interact with. To create the sense of distinctiveness for the new series, they stuck with the theme of an industrial revolution. One employee’s interest in mechanical clockworks led to the idea of combining these with magical powers. From this, the Orbment (a portmanteau of ‘orb’ and ‘movement’) device was born. For the atmosphere of Liberl, the developers let themselves inspire by images of Swiss and Austria. The rest of the kingdom was shaped after Thailand, where Falcom president Toshihiro Kondo resided for a while. Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 1.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 2.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 3.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 4.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 5.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 6.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 7.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 8.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 9.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 10.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 11.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 12.jpg Sora no Kiseki FC - Development 13.jpg In contrast to the Gagharv trilogy, Kondo wanted to have a female protagonist. Since the team responded somewhat bewildered to this proposal, they initially swapped Estelle Bright and Joshua Bright’s sexes; Estelle wore Joshua’s outfit and vice versa. They added characters with more experience to supervise the two inexperienced protagonists, which ended up becoming Scherazard Harvey and Agate Crosner. Zin Vathek (Zane) was originally called Sidoh Vassek. Orbments were originally called ‘Prisms’, but Falcom wanted to introduce a new term for the device and eventually settled on ‘Orbment’. There were also plans to have Estelle’s father, Cassius Bright, die in the early stages of the game to create a shock effect, but still plan was scrapped. Kondo felt that having someone as strong as Cassius’ alongside the protagonists would limit their growth over the course of the game. References Category:Games